Far Away
by diamondhide95
Summary: On the day of the Summer Festival in Tokyo, Touga comes across the woman of his who just may be toatlly out of his reach...


_Chapter 1: An Angel to his eyes_

Touga Taisho stood there, outside on the balcony of his ancient, majestic home befitting the Great Lord of the West. He stood staring into nothing but the clear skies out there waiting for his son's mate to arrive with his grandpups for him to spend time with, and look after for the weekend.

All the lord could have and want in his life right now was seeing his three little grandpups and spending time with them and seeing how his daughter-in-law, who's actually more like his daughter is doing also and getting some information if his youngest pup, Inuyasha has found someone special or not and if not he will keep up to his threat of finding him one!

The pup just keeps on avoiding his sire whenever close by as soon as he gets a hint his sire is going to bring the subject up. Well back to his grandpups anyway, hoping he planned the evening well for them to spend their time well.

A knock on the door to his bed room brought Touga back from his deep thoughts, turning around he saw his most trusted member of his staff, a silver-inu-yokai, just like himself, who's been there, in his service, since for as long as he can remember, Lee Lin Ho, telling him, "Lady Kagome and your grandpups have arrived, milord"

"Hn, I'll be down there in a moment" was all Touga said as he stood grazing out in to the skies.

Deciding to head down after a minute, after Lee's departure to tell his daughter has arrived, Touga made way to the grand staircase at the end of the huge corridor to the left of the staircase coming from his chambers.

As he made his way, he could hear his eldest grand-pup, Theron, chasing his younger brother, Ryo, for messing around with his stuff and on the way to their grandsire's, and he heard Kagome, telling her youngest to calm down or her grand sire will get angry, which none of the little one's had ever witnessed, for Theron never even once in the ten years of his life ever witnessed or Ryo for his nine years or little Megumi for the five years.

However, their uncle Inuyasha did tell those stories of their always cheerful and happy grand sire, becoming so angry anything or anyone in his path would end up in only one place and that is dead. This did put the little one's in bed and Ryo, once even asked his grand sire if it were true and all Touga did was give him a smirk that sent shivers down the pup's spine but it also reassured him stating he will be there no matter what...

Touga, as he came to the end of the staircase, has tackled by his two grandpups while Megumi was still in her mother's arms.

"Come on little ones get off me, and I have to say both of you have grown up so much in the past month..." said Touga.

He then made his way to Kagome to greet her and little Megumi, who still was scared so much of Touga from what she overheard her uncle telling her elder brothers about her grand sire.

Reaching out and ruffling Megumi's thick black locks of hair, just like her mother's and seeing her golden eyes, just like her father's, who got it from Touga, sparkle at that action, and the scent of fear leaving her and taking her in his arms, he hugged Kagome and motioned for one of the maids in his mansion to bring something for the little ones and for Kagome and himself.

Cradling and juggling Megumi in his arms, while both the white haired, golden eyed and blue eyed, elder brother and younger brother finally stop arguing and chasing each other around, which stopped as soon as their grand sire called out and telling them to settle down.

The action was so instant, which only happened with either their sire or grand sire or when their uncle was little angry with them, otherwise, with Kagome, it was a rarity; it was a surprise to her always on how they reacted.

Sitting in his usual big armchair, with Meg on his lap, and Kagome right opposite to him in the other chair, and the pups putting their hands into the snacks brought to them by Lee, he asked Kagome when his eldest pup, Sesshoumaru, her mate, would be back in Tokyo.

After a while after telling the pups to behave and not be little demons they are, which they literally are, and telling them to listen to their grandsire until the Sunday night family dinner, for which until then they would be staying in their grandsire's place.

Meg, was sitting on Touga's lap, playing with the beaded band around his right wrist, but as soon as her mother stood up Meg sensed that she's leaving but leaving them behind, she started to almost cry, Touga as soon as he smelt the tears forming in his little girl's eyes and not wanting Kagome to feel something is wrong, he ruffled Megumi's hair and kissed her on her forehead in a reassuring manner that everything will be fine and giving her one of his smiles which could make anyone feel like nothing's going to go wrong.

Carrying Megumi, and with Theron and Ryo close on his heels, he went to kiss his daughter goodbye and see you later on her forehead, in such a fatherly manner and way which she's been used to since her father passed away when she was five years old and her mother, Yuki, was carrying for her little brother, Souta, and for twenty-seven years in her life so far since her father's death, she had found a father in Touga, who was also her godfather

After Kagome left, Touga told the pups to gather whatever they required because they will be leaving for the music festival going on in the city square.

Strapping little Megumi on to the baby seat and placing her in between her brothers in his beauty, the Aston Martin DB9, it was in pure midnight black, which made it all the more beautiful.

On the way to the square, with soft jazz and blues music playing in the background, Touga asked the little ones on what they did in the past few weeks, and they asked him back on his past few weeks, and as Touga couldn't reply for all and they even found some of his answers to be totally puzzling.

As they, started walking to the stalls to get something for Megumi to eat as she has been sick for a while and the doctors told them that she'd be all right after a few days, but she still would have to her regular amounts.

_*gasp*_

All of a sudden, Touga Taisho's breathing became hard, his heart rate increased, his beast was starting to growl his desire and he found himself staring at the most beautiful of onnas he has ever seen.

There she danced in front of him with a couple of little children in the central dancing area in the square. She just looked absolutely breathtaking and his beast, the same beast which hadn't show even the tiniest bit of interest towards any onna he's ever been with since the passing of his mate, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshoumaru's step-mother, Iyazoi and a short unforgettable affair he had ten years ago, ten years after Iza's passing.

Touga came out of his musings when the little girl in his arms started calling out to him to get her some water from her bag. Taking out Meg's water bottle, he went on to the hotdog stand to get some for the boys and some for himself and Meg's share in his.

After the pup's demands were met, he turned around as soon as the opportunity arose to look at that onna who was dancing in the middle of the square, there he saw her, no longer in the middle of the square, but coming towards the hotdog stand, she coming towards him! However, she did not know him, and was definitely not coming towards him, but it just felt so good all the same.

Meg wanting to stand, and move around a bit, Touga let her down, Meg finally happy to be let down, pointed out to her grandsire that she also wanted a hotdog, so he got her one also.

Just as she went to take a bite at it, Theron came in and swooped her hotdog from her, Meg starting to cry aloud looked to her grandsire who was still busy looking strangely at the woman who is approaching them.

"Oh shut the crying, Meg, and you know grandpa will just get you another, so why the tears huh?" asked Theron.

"You are just a big meannie! How much more do you want anyway? You already had three! I want mine back!" said a weeping little Megumi.

Her pleas just fell on deaf years as Theron put it whole in his mouth and swallowed it in a gulp.

Touga hearing his grand-daughter's voice brought him back to reality and realised that he had been staring at the woman and so quickly diverting his attention to his legs he found little Meg clinging to him with tears in her eyes and a very guilty looking Theron close by with a completely occupied Ryo with his own hotdog.

Picking her up he started growling in a low tone, which she was able to hear, and sending vibrations through his chest to calm her, which as usual worked wonders and Theron was still looking at the ground sending out an aura of clearly written guilt.

"Pup eyes here" said Touga, as Theron looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes that apparently seemed to have no effect on his grandfather.

Touga knew those eyes and he has seen them being used on by the pup to his father and mother, and this was something Touga never allowed to work on him and it never did affect the old dog.

Noticing the look Touga was giving him, Theron knew his puppy eyes would not work but it never would hurt trying, so he did, and as usual, it never did.

The look totally scared little pup and his golden eyes were clouding up with anxiousness on how his grandsire was going to punish him, and he was just more terrified of even thinking about it after his uncles Inuyasha and Sakai have told him and Ryo of how his grandsire used to punish them if they disobeyed his orders and if they ever made Saiya, his aunt cry when she was a pup, all of them, whoever were involved in it would get it and sometimes even his father, Sesshoumaru.

Looking at now calm little girl in man's arms, Claudia Von Voltaire, as approaching the hotdog stand, stood there totally captivated by the man's beauty.

_Man! That guy is just plain gorgeous! No wonder the other girls there were looking at him as a piece of meat!_ Were the thoughts in Claudia's head and it actually surprised her, as she was not one of those girls who go around ogling and gawking at every attractive guy.

As she approached him she remembered her other thoughts of how some of the woman just stopped talking about the guy like that and ogling him as someone told them his name was Touga Taisho.

As soon as they heard this, some of them stepped back and went away, some just continued, and their gawking increased so much, that there was some drool from some of their mouths.

This was just plain crazy and some of the girls started to approach him. _He must be some rich playboy or something and he must rich 'cuz from how I've seen them act when approached by some regular men, they totally just, point blank to their faces said no, and that they are below their standards. _

He just hated this so much. All a man, _ok a yokai_ wanted was to spend some time in the market-square during the spring cherry blossom festival.

_However, no! Those bitches and whores alike had to try to get into his bed for his money and title. _

_But it just doesn't even matter anymore does it, though its nothing like I've lost interest in the female kind, it's just that I don't just find a female who actually catches my eye with such force again. _

_But still that blond haired, grey eyed, tall, slender, and formed properly in all he correct places with the right amount did manage to find my fancy but still I just am not sure about anything anymore. _

_I do not know if I will ever find a woman who will ever again manage to open up my heart to love again and after Iza's passing and Amber's leaving I'm not sure that such a woman for me is even out there and firstly I don't even know how I managed to bring those pups up after her passing._

_Sure, I did have help from my first mate, now my ex-mate, as the bond was finally severed, after that mating we had and the produce of three wonderful pups, though Sesshoumaru's conceiving was a surprise, but the later birthing of the twins, Sakai and Saiya, was what that surprised us._

_We also actually managed almost fall in love, but to find that bond being broken by a bunch of old, senile men and a dreaded shadow that cannot leave me alone._

_I also had help from my brothers and their mates and my friends and even Yuki, when she had to look after a then five year old Kagome and a new born Souta, who also had to deal with Shinobu's passing, plus the Higurashi shrine, though elder Abe, Shinobu's father was the head priest, it still was a lot of pressure on her. I miss the guy. Shin hope you are doing good ol'pal. _

Coming out of his musings, Touga noticed the fearful look in the eyes of his grandpup.

He recognised the look that the pup gave him, it wasn't the look of him giving his grandsire the puppy dog eyes, no it was something more, something Touga never wanted to see or ever wants to see in the eyes of his grandpups when the look at him.

The look was that of pure terror, the little pup had his beautiful golden eyes filled with fear, his eyes held the same fear Touga had seen in the eyes of his own boys when they had disobeyed him and this also brought back memories of the times of those punishments the pups would get.

Not even Iza or Reimei, or even the tears of his daughters Saiya or even Kagome, a daughter, who was his daughter though not even related by blood by even the farthest of relatives, who now ended up as his daughter-in-law could even get the boys out of trouble back then, and even now if it comes to a situation where it might be required.

That was definitely not a look he wanted to see, and so _time to amends_, thought Touga.

Kneeling down with Megumi still in his hands, looking at the pup straight in the eye with same emotion less eyes he is so well known for, Touga looked straight at the pup.

Noticing how his grandsire was so lost in his thoughts just moments ago, little Theron just thought that his grandsire must be thinking of ways of punishing him for his small transgression, and while his grandsire was so locked up in his thoughts, Theron turned around to his little brother, Ryo who totally not bothered about what transpired, had his attention turned completely towards the musicians on the stage near the square which is still filled with people dancing.

Mom once told Ryo and I that Ryo got his love for music from granddad, who apparently has a huge collection of musical instruments along with his collection of extremely rare old songs, and albums to the newest ones.

Back to the current situation, noticing that his little brother is not going to be the tiniest bit of help, he turned his head back to his grandsire also noticing that he was also coming out of his thoughts and thanking the gods that he had good timing or turning your head away from your Alpha would be looked a as a sign of disrespect though it looks as granddad was not the one to be bothered about trivial happenings like that, he just didn't want to be in any more trouble with his grandsire.

Finally noticing that his grandsire was kneeling down to eye level with him, his heart started pounding harder than usual; and his eyes were almost welling up with tears.

Looking in to the eyes of his grandsire, he saw the same impassive eyes of his grandsire; it was the same look, which was so famous.

For it was the same look which brought the strongest and the bravest of men to their knees and to a point of breaking down to a point until where they can't be fixed again even by the greatest of wills.

It was the same look, which spent chills of dread down the spines of those brave souls.

Touga bending down to eye-level with the pup, the cold look was there for a brief second which seemed like for ages to the little pup, Touga's eyes softened to same soft, expression filled with golden-sun kissed, honey coloured eyes.

They were the same eyes Theron remembered from the moment he saw his grandsire after his birth; standing along with his father right next to his mother.

Noticing the pup's calming down, Touga let Meg down and pulled the little terrified but now slightly calm Theron into his tight embrace. Growling softly, in the traditional inu-yokai fashion, Theron now completely calm, looked up to his grandsire and flashed him a brilliant, sunny smile.

Across the square, almost half way to the hotdog stand, finally coming out of her thoughts, Claudia, a field major in linguistics in the University of Munich, who finally decided to take up the offer of an old friend to come and visit Japan. With the university getting to know of her impending visit couldn't even let her enjoy her holiday! Now in Tokyo being ordered to work in Tokyo University to help the linguistics Professor Seiryun Murakami with some new found documents of the Incan civilisation which she also had to transport from Munich to the professor in Japan.

Finally deciding to move forward and towards the hotdog stand where the three little extremely cute children are and along with an extremely good-looking man, who however does look like the little ones' father so thinking that it's just to go meet those kids and get a hot dog and later head to the house of her old friend, an old friend from her university, who was her classmate back then.

Coming to the hotdog stand and ordering one for herself, Claudia found herself being the centre of attraction for the lord of the West and at the present the most powerful being in the world.

Touga not able to control himself as soon as that blonde haired, grey-eyed woman came in front of him, he found himself first looking the woman up and down and started ogling her, which apparently made his grandpups think their granddad has lost it for looking at the pretty lady oddly, and so, they hence started laughing softly, while Touga continued to look at her like that didn't notice the little ones' turning their attention back to where Ryo had before, the musical band.

While all this was going on behind her, Claudia felt something on her backside. It started moving a bit! Finally coming out of shock of something on her backside and it moving a bit, she finally realised that it was hand on her ass! And that some stupid-ass pervert had just groped her!

Dropping the hotdog in her hand, and turning around that instant, without thinking brought her hand out, slapped the offending person's hand away and slapped the person's cheek, and yelled/called him a pervert in the middle of the square during the most busiest day of the whole festival.

It was that moment; the moment when a yell-squeal was heard along with the sound of a slap, and most of the crowd consisting of demons fell silent as soon as they saw who it was that was slapped and it was that slapped the person. But they were basically staring wide- eyed at who got slapped and thinking about how he allowed it.

As time went on, which apparently being only a few seconds found themselves becoming painfully agonising seconds, and finally losing control his hand moved up to touch the woman's ass, which looked like it was just waiting to be grabbed.

The moment he put his hand on to the woman's backside, and being the hentai he was, he totally wanted to move his hand around and found his right hand moving around on the woman's ass.

It was that moment he felt a familiar sting on his left cheek; it was a sting which not only brought back plenty old memories when he first started courting Inuyasha's mother, his first true love, Izayoi; the sting right now was going to be first of many joyous memories at least for him.

As soon as the woman was turning around to slap, sure he could stopped her, but he could not even lift his eyes of her the moment he saw her; she was the most wonderful sight!

Her European face was completely flushed deep cherry-tomato red, those deep grey eyes burning with rage and also her scent finally hit him full on, on finally coming back to reality; it was scent which was a perfect mixture of fresh spring rain and just bloomed blue roses, he last smelt when Reimei had planted in his garden at the mansion.


End file.
